frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 17 - W każdej legendzie jest ziarno prawdy
Rozdział 17 - W każdej legendzie jest ziarno prawdy Uczta trwała w najlepsze, być może dlatego, że niewiele osób zwróciło uwagę na niespodziewane wyjście księcia Rubena. Anna obserwowała markizów, którzy rozmawiali ze sobą wesoło, nieustannie zmieniając miejsca przy stole, gdyż pragnęli wykorzystać tę rzadką okazję do spotkania się z krewnymi, wżenionymi w rody, których siedziby znajdowały się nieraz na drugim końcu kraju. Każdy znał się niemal z każdym, przez co przypominali księżniczce jedną wielką, skomplikowaną rodzinę. Część markizów przechadzała się w niewielkich grupkach, rozmawiając o interesach i aranżując małżeństwa swoich dzieci, które bez ich wiedzy czasami wymykały się chyłkiem od stołu niekoniecznie z tą osobą, którą za ich plecami wybierali im rodzice. Współczucie dla ich nieuchronnego nieszczęścia natychmiast skierowało jej spojrzenie na Kristoffa, który z właściwym sobie humorem i prostolinijnością bawił się w towarzystwie gwardzistów. To oni wybrali siebie nawzajem, nikt nie uczynił tego za nich... ale czy aby na pewno nikt nie planował tego zrobić? Pomyślała o radzie hrabiów, którzy pisali do zagranicznych książąt, starając się przekonać ich do zaproponowania małżeństwa władczyni Arendelle. Co prawda listy tych, którzy się na to odważyli, regularnie lądowały w koszu, ale Elsa broniła się przed oficjalnymi wyrzutami niepowstrzymaną siłą swojej samodzielności. Kiedy w końcu zauważą, że ich wysiłki są bezowocne i zapragną wykorzystać do celów politycznych młodszą z sióstr? Anna nie chciała nawet wyobrażać sobie ich reakcji, gdyby przyznała im się do związku z sierotą znikąd, który w dodatku trudnił się jedną z najcięższych fizycznych prac, by zarobić na swoje utrzymanie. Zerknęła kątem oka na Elsę. Była pewna, że jej siostra wzięłaby jej stronę, skoro pozwoliła Kristoffowi wziąć udział w wyprawie. Jako królowa musiałaby jednak w tak ważnej kwestii liczyć się również ze zdaniem rady, która, chcąc zapewnić jak najlepszą przyszłość Arendelle, uznałaby związek księżniczki i sieroty za mezalians stulecia. Bolało ją, że nie zdradzając siostrze swego uczucia do Kristoffa nie była z nią szczera, lecz strach przed tym, iż mogłoby to przyspieszyć koniec, za każdym razem odciągał Annę od wyznania Elsie prawdy. Królowa była obserwowana przez radę, która mogłaby dostrzec jakieś sekretne poczynania mające na celu pomóc zakochanym, a wtedy wszystko byłoby stracone. — Wasze wysokości, szanowni goście! — Ponad stołem potoczył się wesoły głos markiza de Guzmán, który wyrwał umysł Anny ze ścieżek ponurych rozmyślań. — Bardzo proszę… —Nagle przerwał, gdyż wstając z fotela zahaczył wydatnym brzuchem o brzeg talerza, który zrobił fikołka w powietrzu i spadł na stół do góry nogami. — Bardzo proszę o wysłuchanie niewielkiego, autorskiego koncertu, jaki przygotowali nam nasi muzycy, zanim zechcą porwać nas do tańca dźwiękami dobrze znanych melodii. — Markiz szybko odzyskał rezon, chociaż jego policzki jak zawsze zdradzały każdą emocję różnymi odcieniami czerwieni. Muzycy ukłonili się gościom przy akompaniamencie braw i przygotowali instrumenty. W ciszy jaka nagle zapanowała nad zachodnim dziedzińcem dało się usłyszeć cykanie świerszczy, które żegnając zachodzące słońce, postanowiły wybijać metrum melodii, tak delikatnie oplatającej głowy, niczym młoda winorośl obejmuje tyczki. Subtelny świergot fletów ukoił nieco niespokojne myśli Anny, rytmiczne uderzenia w bębny podzieliły je na kawałki, a melancholijny zew skrzypiec nakazał im podążyć za sobą, uwalniając serce księżniczki od pomniejszych strapień i strącając w głębiny serca te większe. Zerknęła na infanta Alexandra, który poświęcał całą uwagę królowej Elsie. Książę najwyraźniej nie dostrzegał, że Elsa praktycznie go nie słucha i szeptem ciągnął bez zająknięcia swoją barwną opowieść o wyścigach konnych, których podobno wygrał dziesiątki. Księżniczka była pewna, że młodszy z synów Mercedes łączył przyjemne z pożytecznym, starając się oczarować jej siostrę nie tylko dla siebie, ale i dla całej Iberii. Anna współczuła Elsie tej podwójnej gry, jaką prowadzili z nią wszyscy książęta, mający szanse na objęcie tronu, gdyż ich rozmowy nigdy nie posiadały tylko jednego dna. Anna, widząc nieobecne spojrzenie siostry znów zaczęła się zastanawiać, co zaszło pomiędzy nią, a księciem Rubenem. Ogólnikowe odpowiedzi, jakich udzieliła księżniczce nim porwał ją infant upewniły ją, że nie było to nic przyjemnego, a przecież jeszcze podczas turnieju Elsa deklarowała, że polubiła następcę tronu Iberii podczas przechadzki w ogrodach. Królowa ceniła szczerość bardziej, niż złoto, a zatem infant Rubén musiał okazać jej wtedy choć odrobinę. Albo zbyt wiele, ''pomyślała, napotykając przepełnione sprzeczności, skupione na myślach spojrzenie Elsy. Od rozmyślań oderwały ją gromkie brawa i radosne okrzyki, które przetoczyły się nad stołem niczym burza, gdy orkiestra zakończyła swój cudowny utwór. Ni stąd, ni zowąd, ktoś z załogi ''Wodnika ''wypowiedział imię Rafaela, a jego towarzysze natychmiast podchwycili temat, energicznie namawiając Iberyjczyka, by zechciał coś dla nich zagrać na gitarze, jak czynił to podczas rejsu. Radosny raban, jaki uczynili goście z Arendelle nie pozostawił markizom wyboru, którzy patrzyli po sobie z zaskoczeniem, dociekając, co właściwie się stało. Ciekawość jednak przeważyła i w tym niepisanym sojuszu, Arendelle i Iberia zmusiły Rafaela do poddania się. Iberyjczyk usiadł na jednym z krzeseł wśród orkiestry i przyjął od jednego z muzyków gitarę, ale zanim zaczął grać, podwinął rękawy swojego kaftana, gdyż były one dość szerokie i przeszkadzałaby dłoniom. W zapadającym zmierzchu, wzrok księżniczki przykuła niewielka, czarna plama na wewnętrznej stronie jego lewego nadgarstka. Przyjrzała się uważniej, mrużąc powieki, i dostrzegła misterny tatuaż, przedstawiający różę wiatrów, w środku której zamiast Słońca znajdował się wizerunek syreny. Nagle dotknęło ją dziwne, bardzo delikatne przeczucie, zupełnie jakby ktoś musnął jej umysł opuszkami palców. Natychmiast przypomniała sobie, że identycznie poczuła się, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkała Rafaela na rufie ''Wodnika. ''Wtedy to zignorowała, lecz jej dociekliwa natura, świadoma swojej wrażliwości na magię, nie potrafiła uczynić tego ponownie. Syrena na nadgarstku, błękitne oczy, niepowtarzalna uroda. Jej myśli natychmiast zaczęły łączyć te poszlaki ze sobą, dochodząc do zaskakującej i jednocześnie bardzo niedorzecznej konkluzji. — Wasza książęca mość? — zwróciła się do infanta, po chwili namysłu. — Tak, pani? — zapytał Alexander, odwracając wzrok od twarzy Elsy. — Czy wasza wysokość zna może legendę o Zaklinaczu Mórz? — spytała niewinnie, mając nadzieję, że taka legenda w ogóle istnieje i że nie wyda tym samym prawdy o spotkaniu z syrenami, które wszyscy z goście z Arendelle jednomyślnie zachowali w tajemnicy. — Gdzie wasza wysokość o niej słyszała? To bardzo stara, miejscowa legenda. — Na twarzy infanta odbiło się wielkie zaskoczenie. Księżniczka wzruszyła ramionami, nie zwracając uwagi na pytające, przenikliwe spojrzenie siostry. — Czytałam kiedyś jej skróconą wersję — skłamała na tyle gładko, na ile pozwalały jej raczej mierne zdolności w tej materii. — Czy wasza książęca mość mógłby opowiedzieć mi ją w całości? Bardzo polubiłam tę historię. Anna posłała Alexandrowi swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech, wiedząc, że książę nie odmówi. Była to dla niego niesamowita okazja, by znów zacząć gadać bez końca i pochwalić się swoją elokwencją przed królową Elsą, którą cały czas obserwował roziskrzonym wzrokiem. — Legenda o Zaklinaczu Mórz jest niemal tak stara, jak sama Valencia, wasza książęca mość. Według niej, ''El Encantador de los Mares ''był pierwszym trytonem, którego zrodziło Morze Mediterreńskie. Księżniczka syren, nie mając żadnych sióstr, czuła się bardzo samotna, gdyż jej matka, królowa mórz, zabraniała jej bawić się z rówieśnicami z niższych stanów. Przez siedem dni księżniczka prosiła więc Morze, by zesłał jej towarzysza zabaw i w tajemnicy wymykała się na ląd, by przynosić Morzu dary, każdego dnia inny. ''Pierwszego dnia ofiarowała mu garść przecudownych turkusów, a każdy z nich był wielkości pięści. Morze ukryło je w swych głębinach i odpowiedziało księżniczce: To będą oczy twojego brata, lecz to zbyt mało, bym mógł ci go ofiarować. Następnego dnia księżniczka oddała Morzu lśniące nici z czystego złota, a ono po namyśle odrzekło: To będą włosy twojego brata, lecz to za mało, bym mógł ci go ofiarować. Zdeterminowana księżniczka nie poddała się i gdy tylko wstał świt trzeciego dnia, pobiegła do Valencii, gdzie na targu zakupiła najpiękniej grającą harfę. To będzie głos twojego brata, lecz to za mało, bym mógł ci go ofiarować — Morze było nieubłagane. Czwartego dnia przyniosła flakonik słodkiej wody, piątego — lwią skórę, a szóstego — ogień, z których Morze uczyniło kolejno moc, siłę i urodę jej przyszłego brata. '' Księżniczka myślała, że to wystarczy, lecz gdy siódmego dnia, pełna nadziei przybiegła na valencki brzeg, Morze ze spokojem i statecznością swej przedwieczności odrzekło, że wszystkie dary, jakie mu ofiarowała w cichej nadziei serca, nie wystarczą, by mógł ofiarować jej towarzysza. ''Przyszła królowa syren zapłakała złotymi, uzdrawiającymi łzami — najcenniejszą i najbardziej wyjątkową substancją, jaką mogła darować od siebie. Morze przyjęło je w swe odmęty, zamruczało pianą i rzekło: Z tych szczerych łez, daru twego serca, uczynię serce twojego brata, gdyż teraz widzę, jak bardzo pragniesz mieć kogoś u swego boku. Czy chcesz, by był podobny do ciebie? Księżniczka odpowiedziała natychmiast: Chcę, byśmy byli tacy sami! Wtedy Morze zaszumiało myślami mądrości wielu pokoleń i odparło: Niemądrze pragnąć, by ktoś był taki sam jak my. Stanie się jednak, jak zechcesz. I dokładnie w tej samej chwili na brzegu obok księżniczki pojawił się przepiękny, postawny młodzieniec, o turkusowych oczach i złotych włosach. Dziewczyna natychmiast przytuliła swojego nowego brata i złapała go za rękę, po czym wrócili razem do Morza, czyniąc prawdziwe zamieszanie na podwodnym dworze królowej syren. Po długiej rozmowie z córką Władczyni zrozumiała krzywdę, jaką wyrządziła córce i usynowiła trytona, nadając mu imię w języku syren, które podszepnęło jej Morze. Młodzieniec zachwycał wszystkich swym niezwykłym darem władzy nad wszelką wodą, a także przecudownym głosem, z którym mógł równać się jedynie głos samej księżniczki. Córka królowej cieszyła się z brata, lecz dopiero po kilku dniach odkryła jego jeszcze jedną, zadziwiającą zdolność. Gdy postanowili pobawić się w chowanego w pałacu swojej matki, los zadecydował, że księżniczka jako pierwsza będzie szukać. Przeczekała więc dwadzieścia sekund z zamkniętymi oczyma, gdyż jako prawdziwi mistrzowie gry w chowanego nie potrzebowali wiele czasu na znalezienie dobrego ukrycia, i natychmiast rozpoczęła poszukiwania. Przeczesywała uważnie zakątki pałacu, od tych najbardziej oczywistych, do tych wręcz nieprawdopodobnych, lecz nigdzie nie odnalazła swojego brata. Słońce już zachodziło, kiedy zdesperowana zaczęła wypytywać służących, czy aby nie widzieli gdzieś księcia syren, ale odpowiedź za każdym razem była negatywna. Księżniczka, zaniepokojona nie na żarty, już była gotowa postawić na nogi cały pałac, gdy nagle ujrzała pod jednym z filarów sługę, którego niedawno mijała w odległej komnacie. Podpłynęła do niego i natychmiast dostrzegła niepowtarzalną głębię błękitu jego oczu, a on uśmiechnął się i jego twarz zaczęła się zmieniać. Po kilku sekundach, ku jej ogromnej uldze, stanął przed nią jej brat. W ten sposób Morze ukarało egoizm księżniczki, jakim wykazała się, prosząc, by jej brat był dokładnie taki sam, jak ona. — Przepiękna historia, wasza książęca mość — przyznała Anna, spoglądając dyskretnie na Elsę, której zaniepokojone spojrzenie było dokładnym odbiciem jej własnego. Synowie morza rodzą się rzadko i mają oni niezwykłe zdolności. Mój brat potrafi zmienić swój wygląd tak, iż nawet ja niejednokrotnie nie mogę go rozpoznać. Ma delikatne rysy twarzy, jasną cerę, włosy krótkie o barwie identycznej jak moje. Jedynie jego oczy zawsze pozostają niezmienne — odbija się w nich głębia wszystkich mórz świata. Ludzie zwą go El Encantador de los Mares, Zaklinaczem Mórz, gdyż potrafi sprawić, że nawet rozszalałe bałwany są mu bez reszty posłuszne. '' Jak mawiali wszyscy nauczyciele historii, których wynajmował król Agdar, by nauczali jego córki, w każdej legendzie znajdowało się ziarno prawdy. W tym przypadku z ziarna zdążyło już jednak urosnąć pokaźnych rozmiarów drzewo, którego korzenie siostry napotkały w osobie królowej Esmeraldy. Iberyjczyk uderzał w struny z chirurgiczną precyzją, wydobywając z nich tony tak piękne, iż natychmiast złapały one za serca wszystkich słuchaczy. Anna obserwowała go przez chwilę, jakby chciała przeczytać jego myśli, po czym zacisnęła wargi i zerwała się z miejsca. — Panie Rafaelu! — zawołała, przekrzykując muzykę. Wszystkie spojrzenia natychmiast zwróciły się na nią, niektóre pełne wyrzutu, za przerwanie najpiękniejszego koncertu w ich życiu. — Proszę zaśpiewać — poprosiła, szukając poparcia publiczności uśmiechem. — Do tak doskonałej melodii potrzebna jest piosenka! Odetchnęła, gdy odezwały się liczne głosy aprobaty. Rafael speszył się i przerwał grę, czekając aż publiczność nieco się uspokoi. — Z całym szacunkiem, wasza wysokość, lecz mój śpiew nie dorównuje kunsztem dźwiękom gitary — zapewnił skromnie, kłaniając się. Anna zobaczyła w jego oczach niepewność z nutą podejrzliwości, co księżniczka odebrała za potwierdzenie swoich podejrzeń. — Panie Rafaelu, bardzo proszę. — Księżniczka uśmiechnęła się jeszcze piękniej, niż do Alexandra. — Jesteś zbyt skromny. Z bijącym sercem obserwowała jak Rafael skłonił się ponownie i z niepewnym uśmiechem uderzył w struny, intonując: — ''Que por mayo era por mayo, cuando hace la calor, cuando los trigos encañan y están los campos en flor; cuando canta la calandria y responde el ruiseñor; cuando los enamorados van a servir al amor; sino yo, triste, cuitado, que vivo en esta prisión, que ni sé cuándo es de día, ni cuándo las noches son, sino por una avecilla que me cantaba al albor. Matómela un ballestero; dele Dios mal galardón…* Entuzjazm księżniczki, rozbudzony do granic możliwości, gasnął wraz z rozwijającą się pieśnią. Rafael nie śpiewał wcale brzydko, miał melodyjny, wyćwiczony głos, lecz zbrodnią byłoby postawienie go w szeregu z niebiańską mową syren. By zatuszować swoje rozczarowanie pierwsza rozpoczęła brawa, których nie szczędził żaden z gości. Mimo to Iberyjczyk oddał gitarę i powrócił do stołu, nim ktokolwiek zdążył go poprosić o jeszcze jeden utwór. Anna spojrzała na siostrę, której pytający wzrok mówił: Czego ty się spodziewałaś? ''Była pewna, że Elsa domyśliła się przyczyn tej szarży bezgłowego jeźdźca w wykonaniu siostry, lecz sądząc z jej miny, musiał to dla niej być co najmniej niedorzeczny pomysł. Anna już miała prosić siostrę, by poczekała na wyjaśnienia, aż zostaną same, gdy nagle poczuła na ręce coś mokrego i usłyszała donośny brzęk upadającego kielicha. — Matko! — wykrzyknął książę Alexander, zrywając się z takim impetem, że aż wywrócił swój fotel. Spojrzenia wszystkich natychmiast zwróciły się w kierunku szczytu stołu, gdzie królowa Mercedes zaczęła osuwać się nieprzytomnie na oparciu fotela. Infant złapał ją w ostatniej chwili, zapobiegając upadkowi na podłogę. — Alejandro, no me siento bien…** — wymamrotało słabo po iberyjsku, opierając głowę na ramieniu syna. — ¡Madre!*** — wykrzyknął głosem, którego konstrukcja trzęsła się w posadach z przerażenia. Gdy nie odpowiedziała na jego wołanie, natychmiast wziął ją na ręce i pobiegł do pałacu, odprowadzany pełnymi przestrachu spojrzeniami wszystkich gości i służących, którzy jakby zapomnieli o dzielącym ich statusie, wypytując się nawzajem o to, co właśnie się stało i wymieniając uwagi. Anna zerknęła na prawy rękaw sukni, który był cały mokry od wina. Odruchowo powąchała go, ale nie wyczuła nic podejrzanego, co zwróciłoby jej uwagę. Odszukała wśród zastawy złoty kielich królowej, ale on również pachniał zupełnie zwyczajnie. — Podejrzewasz, że została otruta? — zapytała cicho Elsa, przysuwając się do siostry. Księżniczka zerknęła na siostrę przez ramię, a następnie powiodła wzrokiem po zaniepokojonym tłumie iberyjskich markizów, który ani trochę nie zaprzątał sobie głowy gośćmi z Arendelle. — Nie wiem, co i kogo mam podejrzewać na pierwszym miejscu po dzisiejszej uczcie... * — Myślisz, że stało się najgorsze? — spytała drżącym szeptem Anna, wypatrując powracającego księcia lub służącego z wieściami. — Gdyby królowa odeszła, już byśmy o tym wiedzieli — zapewniła spokojnie Elsa. — Trzeba być dobrej myśli. Anna wierzyła siostrze, lecz widziała, że odkąd królowa Mercedes zemdlała, Elsa nie przestawała machinalnie pocierać dłoni, jak zwykle czyniła, gdy była zdenerwowana. Wśród gości panowało pełne napięcia milczenie, raz po raz przerywane wymienianymi dyskretnie przeczuciami, nadziejami i modlitwami za zdrowie królowej. — Poprosiłam Rafaela by zaśpiewał, bo nie mogłam wyzbyć się przeczucia, że coś tu jest nie tak — wyznała księżniczka, przysuwając się do siostry. — Anno, nie czas teraz o tym rozmawiać — odparła poważnie Elsa, powoli i delikatnie bębniąc palcami po blacie stołu. — A ja myślę, że to właśnie bardzo odpowiedni moment — stwierdziła z lekkim wyrzutem księżniczka. — Czuję się na tej uczcie, jakbym była ślepa; wiem wszystko, słyszę każde słowo, ale oczywisty obraz jest dla mnie zakryty. — Co masz na myśli? — Elsa zmarszczyła brwi. — Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałaś mi, że potrafię wyczuwać magię, i że przekazał ci to sam Bazaltar? — szepnęła najciszej jak się dało. — Tak, od razu po wyjściu w morze. — Nie wiedziałam wtedy dokładnie, na czym ta zdolność miałaby polegać. Dopóki nie poznałam Rafaela — podkreśliła. Widząc, że siostra otwiera usta, by zadać pytanie, natychmiast dodała: — Siedział wtedy na rufie i grał na gitarze, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Kiedy tylko usłyszałam melodię, poczułam coś dziwnego, swoiste przeczucie. Wtedy je zignorowałam, ale teraz, gdy Rafael znów zaczął grać, doznałam identycznego uczucia. To mi się nie podoba. — I to dlatego pomyślałaś, że to Zaklinacz Mórz z valenckiej legendy? — Wiem, że to niedorzeczne, ale nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że ta legenda zgadza się niemal w zupełności z tym, co opowiedziała nam Esmeralda? Stałyśmy z nią twarzą w twarz. Z bohaterką tej legendy! Ma tatuaż z syreną na nadgarstku! — wykrzyknęła Anna, słysząc w tonie siostry niedowierzanie, lecz natychmiast się uspokoiła. Tego absolutnie nikt nie mógł usłyszeć. — Anno — westchnęła Elsa, pocierając czoło kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, jakby od tego wszystkiego rozbolała ją głowa. — Wielu może posiadać podobny tatuaż. Poza tym, cóż takiego miałby robić tutaj władający wodą tryton? Elsa miała niewiarygodnie niewygodną zdolność do zadawania pytań uderzających w samo sedno kłopotliwych kwestii. — Nie mam pojęcia, mówiłam, że na tej uczcie wszystko wydaje się tylko przykrywką — odpowiedziała, plącząc się w słowach. — Zaklinacz Mórz powinien posiadać cudowny głos, a Rafael wcale takiego nie ma. Ale w takim razie jak wyjaśnić to przeczucie? — zapytała bardziej samą siebie, niż siostrę. — Anno, czy ty się czegoś boisz? — spytała troskliwie Elsa, uważnie przypatrując się Annie. — Tak — odparła po namyśle księżniczka, pozwalając na zmianę tematu. — Księcia Rubena. Proszę, daj mi dokończyć! — Po raz drugi udało jej się uprzedzić zdanie siostry. — Widziałam twoją minę, kiedy przysiadłaś się do naszego stołu. Czuję, że zaszło między wami coś nieprzyjemnego. Wiedziała, że trafiła w dziesiątkę. Elsa zanurzyła się w swoim umyśle w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich słów, ale Anna natychmiast ją stamtąd wydobyła. — Po prostu opowiedz mi po kolei, co się działo. Nie szukaj usprawiedliwień dla niego. — Usprawiedliwień? Popełnił jakąś zbrodnię? — spytała z wyrzutem Elsa. Sytuacja absolutnie nie sprzyjała spokojnej rozmowie, ale Anna wiedziała, że wyjaśnienie pewnych spraw nie może czekać. — Przepraszam, nie chciałam, by tak to zabrzmiało — przyznała pokornie, lecz niecierpliwie. — Od początku uczty zachowywał się dziwnie — westchnęła Elsa, a jej wzrok stał się nieobecny. — Kiedy tylko spytałam go, jak się czuje, odpowiedział, ale był tak obojętny, jakby to ktoś inny godzinę wcześniej krwawił na środku areny. Kiedy skończył, zapytał mnie, jak podoba mi się uczta oraz jak udało się powitanie z markizami. Moje odpowiedzi nie były zawiłe, ale i tak zdążył wypić w ich trakcie kilka czasz wina. — Niech zgadnę, przesadził i powiedział coś, czego absolutnie nie powinien? — spytała nagle Anna, nie potrafiąc wytrzymać nieznośnej precyzji Elsy, gdy przychodziło do relacjonowania zdarzeń. — Nie — odparła, ale najwyraźniej ta odpowiedź nie była wystarczająco dokładna, gdyż zaraz dodała: — A przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. Daj mi dokończyć. Anna zamilkła i zamieniła się w słuch. — Mając na dziś dość pytań ze strony książąt, postanowiłam w końcu skontrować i powiedziałam infantowi, że wcale nie wyglądał na zawiedzionego z powodu przegapienia konwenansów. O dziwo, bez zbędnych wykrętów przyznał mi rację, a nawet wyznał, że wcale nie przepada za dworskimi rytuałami, gdyż nie spędza na dworze zbyt dużo czasu. — Dziwne… — mruknęła pod nosem Anna, rozglądając się dyskretnie, czy aby nikt nie podsłuchuje ich rozmowy, która stawała się coraz bardziej interesująca. Z każdym słowem siostry w księżniczce rosło wrażenie, że zbliża się do przełomowego momentu, w którym odkryje, o co w tutaj chodzi, i znajdzie winnych wszystkich podejrzanych wydarzeń ostatnich tygodni. — Owszem, lecz nie najdziwniejsze. Pamiętasz, jak dziś rano książę Alexander nastraszył mnie w ogrodach? — Starałam się go powstrzymać, ale nie wyszło. Ale co to ma do rzeczy? — Cierpliwości, Anno — poleciła Elsa, uśmiechając się lekko na widok jej zniecierpliwionej miny dziecka czekającego na prezent. — Właśnie wtedy miałam zapytać księcia Rubena o dziwny akcent, jaki od początku uchwyciłam w jego mowie. Z czystej ciekawości zostawiłam to pytanie na później, ale podczas powitania z markizami, gdy podszedł do mnie ''El Lusitano, ''usłyszałam dokładnie tę samą manierę, z jaką infant Rubén operował wspólnym językiem. Wiem, wiem, już kończę — przerwała, uprzedzając kolejne wtrącenie ze strony Anny. — Dlatego właśnie podczas uczty zapytałam o to księcia. Wydawało mi się, że jest to pytanie zupełnie niewinne, ale myliłam się. Infant stał się podejrzliwy i nieufny, ale przyznał, iż akcent zawdzięcza swojej załodze, która składa się w większej części z Luzytańczyków. Przyznał, że jest kapitanem statku i walczy z piratami. — Żartujesz — przerwała jej Anna, która słuchała coraz uważniej, odkąd Elsa zaczęła opowiadać o nieznanych jej wydarzeniach. — Ja również mu nie uwierzyłam, gdyż nawet jeśli powiedziałby to będąc trzeźwym, zabrzmiałoby to równie niedorzecznie. Wtedy zaczął przeklinać po luzytańsku i odgrażać się. Zanim pomyślałam o konsekwencjach, zwróciłam mu uwagę, bardziej ze strachu, niż z urażonej, królewskiej dumy. Dobrze, że w tym momencie pojawił się książę Alexander, bo nie wiem jak by się to skończyło. — Mówiłam, że Rubén jest jakiś podejrzany. To pewnie to samo przeczucie, które ostrzegało mnie przed Rafaelem… — podkreśliła, łącząc ze sobą oba podejrzane wątki dzisiejszej uczty, by wytyczyć nowy szlak dla swoich podejrzeń i dokładnie sprawdzić, czy miały ze sobą coś wspólnego. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Elsa ma jeszcze coś ważnego do dodania, lecz w tej samej chwili z pałacu wyszedł książę Alexander. Ci goście, którzy jeszcze nie stali, zerwali się z miejsc, obawiając się najgorszego. Anna już z daleka dostrzegła na twarzy księcia zmęczony uśmiech, dzięki któremu wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Ciężka jak ołów cisza powoli odchodziła w niepamięć. — Wasze królewskie mości, dostojni markizowie, szanowni goście. Przychodzę z wiadomością od mojej pani matki, królowej Mercedes, która pragnie przekazać wam, iż czuje się dobrze i nie ma potrzeby drżeć o jej zdrowie — oznajmił głosem pełnym ulgi. — Prosi również, by nie przerywać uczty na cześć królowej Elsy i zadośćuczynić jej tym samym niepewność ostatnich minut — dodał, skłaniając się władczyni Arendelle, po czym skinął na muzyków, którzy, wciąż poruszeni, nie od razu odnaleźli wspólny rytm. Książę usiadł obok Elsy i odetchnął ciężko, prosząc o wino. Natychmiast zjawił się przy nim markiz de Guzmán, by poprosić o dalsze wyjaśnienia i przekazać je członkom rady, gdyż infant, z wiadomych przyczyn, nie mógł zdradzić wszystkich szczegółów publicznie. — Moja matka zemdlała z nerwów — rzucił bez ogródek, patrząc tępo przed siebie. — Nie potrafi dłużej znieść tego wszystkiego. Anna wpatrywała się w odmienionego księcia ze współczuciem, gdyż aż za dobrze potrafiła sobie wyobrazić uczucia, towarzyszące stracie. Nie życzyłaby ich doświadczenia nawet największemu wrogowi, a co dopiero infantowi Alexandrowi, który był przyjaźnie nastawiony do każdej istoty na świecie. — Wasza książęca mość, jest szansa, że w każdej chwili jego wysokość Carlos Filip wybudzi się ze śpiączki — wyjaśnił rzeczowo markiz de Guzmán, nachylając się z troską ku księciu. — Oczywiście — burknął książę, zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach. — Rada twierdzi tak od dnia wypadku. Być może zamiast twierdzić i karmić dwór czczymi obietnicami, czcigodna rada powinna zająć się wyręczaniem mojej matki? — W słowach infanta mieszała się złość i bezsilność. — Wasza książęca mość — zaczął powoli markiz, czerwieniąc się delikatnie — proszę zważyć, że naprawdę robimy co w naszej mocy, by ulżyć w obowiązkach jej królewskiej wysokości. Alexander już gotował się do kolejnej, ciętej odpowiedzi, gdy nagle do dyskusji taktownie wtrąciła się Elsa. — Wasza książęca mość, proszę mnie wysłuchać. Infant wraz z markizem zwrócili się ku władczyni Arendelle, o której obecności, w swoim zaaferowaniu najwyraźniej zapomnieli, choć celowo wymieniali uwagi we wspólnym języku. — Głęboko współczuję waszym książęcym wysokościom z powodu waszej królewskiej matki. Mogę zapewnić, że Arendelle nie będzie żywić urazy za ewentualny poślizg w przeprowadzeniu rozmów dyplomatycznych. Wasza książęca mość — zwróciła się już bezpośrednio do infanta, przechodząc na łagodniejszy ton — proszę się nie spieszyć i poczekać cierpliwie na rozwój wypadków. Młodszy z synów Mercedes wpatrywał się w Elsę jak w obrazek, a z jego twarzy znikały bezradność i strach, niczym zmywane przez krople delikatnej mżawki. Gdy skończyła mówić i uśmiechnęła się do księcia, on porwał jej dłoń i przycisnął do ust. — Dziękuję, wasza wysokość — rzekł z ulgą, a na jego twarz powrócił dawny uśmiech, przepełniony ulgą. Anna zauważyła konsternację na twarzy swojej siostry, nieprzyzwyczajonej do takiego wyrażania wdzięczności jej osobie, i o ile jej uczucia, jak zwykle bardzo delikatnie marszczyły fale jej oblicza, o tyle z twarzy księcia aż biła łuna bezgranicznej wdzięczności, będąca efektem istnej nawałnicy skrajnych uczuć. Markiz de Guzmán skłonił się i odszedł zafrasowany na swoje miejsce, gdzie natychmiast obsiedli go posłańcy pozostałych radnych. Anna współczuła mu, gdyż była pewna, że na pewno robił co w jego mocy, by nie pozwolić upaść aparatowi władzy tak ogromnego państwa. — Wasza wysokość ma rację, nie ma potrzeby się zadręczać, gdy sytuacja jest stabilna. Czy wasza wysokość zgodzi się zatańczyć ze mną pierwszy taniec? — Książę wstał i ukłonił się, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Elsy. Anna ukryła uśmiech za dłonią. Infant nie miał pojęcia, że właśnie wybrał najgorszy sposób na bliższe zapoznanie się z jej siostrą. — Proszę wybaczyć, wasza książęca mość, ale nie mam w zwyczaju tańczyć. Za to moja siostra z pewnością zechce przyjąć zaproszenie — zapewniła subtelnie królowa, wyraźnie niepewna zachowania infanta, które zmieniało się niczym pogoda w górach, prowadzone niezwykłą i potężną władzą uczuć w jego sercu. Książę posmutniał, ale stanowczy ton Elsy sprawił, że nie naciskał i po chwili namysłu zwrócił się ku księżniczce. — No nie, znowu… — Uśmiech zastygł na twarzy Anny, która już rozumiała, co się święci. — Co mówiłaś, wasza książęca mość? — zapytał, kłaniając się dwornie. — Że oczywiście z wielką chęcią przyjmę zaproszenie. — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym wstała i przyjęła dłoń księcia, zanim zdążył zadać następne niewygodne pytanie. Odchodząc z Alexandrem w kierunku specjalnie przygotowanego podestu, zerknęła przez ramię na Elsę, która nie ukrywała delikatnego, figlarnego uśmiechu. Zaraz jednak zniknął on, niczym płomyk zdmuchniętej świecy. Księżniczka wiedziała, że chwila ulgi, wynikająca ze szczęśliwego zakończenia ostatnich wydarzeń właśnie minęła. Tak naprawdę nic nie zostało wyjaśnione, a omdlenie królowej Mercedes jedynie jeszcze bardziej skomplikowało wątki przyczyn i przeczuć, które Anna tak bardzo pragnęła powiązać. Na prośbę księcia orkiestra zaczęła grać menueta, którego spokojne metrum zachęciło kolejne pary do tańca. Uczta powoli wracała do poprzedniego rytmu, jak zapragnęła tego królowa Mercedes. — Wasza książęca mość, daruj mi tak wielką śmiałość i pośpiech, lecz, jak to mówią, serce nie sługa — zaczął przyciszonym głosem infant po kilku krokach. — Jej królewska wysokość Elsa nie przestaje zaprzątać moich myśli. — Nie sposób tego nie zauważyć, wasza wysokość — odparła szczerze księżniczka, przygotowując cały arsenał dyplomatycznych odpowiedzi, potrzebnych w podobnych sytuacjach. Już się przyzwyczaiła, że na wszelkich balach i spotkaniach dworskich książęta i arystokraci prosili ją do tańca tylko po to, by zdradziła im, w jaki sposób mogliby zbliżyć się do królowej. Oczywiście żaden z nich nie wiedział, że wcześniej konsultowała z siostrą, co ma każdemu z nich odpowiedzieć, więc po roku podobnych praktyk Anna stała się mistrzynią kulturalnej odmowy i tańca towarzyskiego. — Czy wasza książęca mość mogłaby powiedzieć mi w sekrecie w jaki sposób mógłbym zaskarbić sobie jej sympatię? Jakie kwiaty lubi? A może słodycze będą lepszym podarkiem? Książę Alexander był tak szczerze zafascynowany i gotowy do wszelkich poświęceń, że Anna nie mogła odmówić mu choć jednej szansy na odczarowanie serca Elsy, a jako że nie zdążyły się wcześniej naradzić, postanowiła podążać za intuicją. — Moja królewska siostra lubi bardziej praktyczne prezenty. Myślę więc, że jeżeli wasza książęca mość pragnie zyskać jej przychylność, powinien mniej mówić — oznajmiła szczerze. Gdy tylko to powiedziała, rozeszli się na boki, więc nie mogła zobaczyć jak odebrał tę wieść. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie za chwilę żałować swojej bezpośredniości, z pewnością niespodziewanej dla wychowanego wśród konwenansów księcia. — Wasza książęca mość postawiła sprawę tak jasno, iż nie wątpię, że jej wysokość Elsa musiała skarżyć się na moją rozmowność — zauważył infant nieco gorzkim tonem, kiedy po indywidualnych piruetach z powrotem połączyli się w parę. ''Chyba mu się nie spodobało. — Wspomniała mi o tym jako o pewnej niedogodności wynikającej z towarzystwa waszej książęcej mości — odparła dyplomatycznie, szybko dobierając słowa. — Jednakże wasza wysokość pragnęła szczerej odpowiedzi, a nie dworskich gierek, prawda? Infant zamyślił się, a Anna widziała, że walczył ze sobą. Najwyraźniej nie przywykł do tego, że jego zachowanie może się komuś nie podobać; był ulubieńcem całego dworu i być może to właśnie księżniczka dała mu do myślenia, iż nie wszyscy, którzy prawili mu komplementy, robili to szczerze. — Dziękuję za tę niezwykle konkretną wskazówkę, lecz nie wiem, czy będę w stanie podołać temu wyzwaniu. Bardzo lubię opowiadać o sobie, podróżach, Iberii... Swoimi słowami buduję światy w myślach innych ludzi. Czy jej wysokość nie lubi czynić tego samego? — zapytał infant, a Anna widziała, że nie potrafił znaleźć rozwiązania na problem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie postrzegał jako problem. — Elsa woli budować świat dla innych własnymi rękami, a marzenia konstruuje sama dla siebie i nie dzieli się nimi zbyt często. Menuet zakończył się i tańczący skłonili się sobie wśród oklasków. — Przepraszam, jeżeli wasza książęca mość oceniła moją reakcję jako formę wyrzutu. Zaskoczyło mnie, że jej królewska mość będzie tak… nie, to źle zabrzmi — zafrasował się, przeczesując dłonią włosy. — Po prostu to dla mnie coś nowego, gdy kobieta spogląda głębiej, niż przywykłem. Aha, więc to tak się sprawy mają…, ''pomyślała Anna, uważnie lustrują Alexandra wzrokiem. Nawet nie była zdziwiona taką konstatacją, gdy wzięła pod uwagę niespotykaną urodę infanta oraz obecność na dworze dziesiątek panien o iście królewskich wdziękach. Jeżeli jednak książę nie przyzwyczaił się do częstego spoglądania na swoją osobowość, musiał przeżyć na tyle niezobowiązujących miłostek, by wyrobić w sobie ów niechlubny nawyk. A jeśli tak, Anna musiała trzymać go od Elsy jak najdalej, pomimo iż Alexander naprawdę wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na nikogo, poza jej siostrą. — Rozumiem, wasza książęca mość. Proszę się nie kłopotać. — Uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że książę Alexander nie zamierza się dłużej dąsać. — Przez chwilę pomyślałem, że w takim wypadku o rękę jej królewskiej mości powinien postarać się mój starszy brat; w jego towarzystwie nie narzekałaby na nadmierną ilość rozmów — Alexander roześmiał się serdecznie. Anna zawtórowała mu, lecz w miarę jak dochodził do niej sens tych słów, jej uśmiech rzedł. Ta myśl wydała jej się tak niedorzeczna i głupia, że ledwo powstrzymała się od powiedzenia tego Alexandrowi prosto w twarz. Nie wiedziała, czy była to wina przeczuć, czy też efekt nieustającej podejrzliwości, ale myśli o księciu Rubenie powodowały, że jej przeczucia ustawiały się w szyku bojowym. — Czy można panią prosić? Anna odwróciła się i natychmiast wpadła w szerokie ramiona Kristoffa, który nie omieszkał skorzystać z prawa do zaproszenia księżniczki do tańca, jakie przysługiwało osobistym gwardzistom. Orkiestra postanowiła nieco rozweselić ucztujących i zaczęła grać kontredansa. Na podeście natychmiast zaroiło się od par. Kristoff dopiero uczył się podstawowych kroków wszystkich dworskich tańców, więc nie mógł wziąć udziału w skocznym kontredansie. Anna zauważyła smutek w jego oczach, gdyż było pewne, że za chwilę pojawi się jakiś bardziej uzdolniony kandydat do tańca i porwie księżniczkę ze sobą. Ona jednak uśmiechnęła się i pociągnęła go za sobą, aż na koniec podestu, gdzie pod jednym z filarów znaleźli ustronne miejsce. — Pięknie wyglądasz — wyznał Kristoff, chłonąc Annę wzrokiem po pierwszym pocałunku od dwóch dni, którego oboje wyczekiwali z utęsknieniem. Anna zaczerwieniła się, dotykając jego szerokich ramion, ukrytych pod przepięknym mundurem. Musnęła metalowe guziki, pod którymi jego muskularna pierś unosiła się i opadała spokojnie, aż dotarła do szerokiej, błękitnej szarfy, oplatającej jego wąski pas. Tam objęła Kristoffa wpół i przytuliła się do niego mocno, zamykając oczy. On delikatnie oparł brodę na jej głowie, delikatnie gładząc jej plecy. — Ktoś nas zobaczy — szepnęła z niechęcią Anna i po chwili odsunęła się od Kristoffa, który równie niechętnie wypuścił ją z objęć. — Co się stało? — zapytał Kristoff, widząc, że konieczność zaniechania utęsknionej bliskości nie była pierwszą przyczyną tego głębokiego niepokoju ukrytego w jej oczach. Księżniczka spuściła wzrok i westchnęła ciężko, próbując wybrać z zamętu myśli takie słowa, które jak najszybciej i jak najciszej wyszłyby z jej umysłu, nie dręcząc już więcej zmęczonej duszy. Nim jednak zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, poczuła jak ciepła dłoń Kristoffa z czułością dotyka jej podbródka. — Hej, na dziś wystarczy tych smutków. — Uśmiechnął się krzepiąco. — Nie chcę byś zadręczała się problemami w tych rzadkich momentach, kiedy możemy spędzić razem trochę czasu. Widząc otwarte ramiona Kristoffa, przestała przejmować się tym, że ktoś mógłby ich zauważyć, i natychmiast się w nich skryła. Słyszała teraz jakby przez mgłę tupanie dziesiątek obcasów, oklaski i muzykę, które za wszelką cenę starały się zagłuszać spokojne, silne i jednostajne uderzenia serca Kristoffa. Odgłosy uczty drażniły jej duszę, gdyż zmuszały umysł do niebezpiecznej gry w skojarzenia, prowadzących zawsze do Valencii, pałacu, książąt Iberii, ich matki, syren… Jedyna droga ucieczki prowadziła przez granice ust, które najłatwiej było odnaleźć i podążać po nich ku bezpiecznej przystani spokoju, w ciemnościach zamkniętych powiek. Iberyjska noc, widząc owo westchnienie serca księżniczki, w swej łaskawości ukryła ich przed niepożądanymi spojrzeniami tych, którym od dnia narodzenia zsyłała sny — Iberyjczykom, z których ostatnimi czasy wielu nie potrafiło w niej odnaleźć ukojenia. * — (hiszp.) Maj to był, ach maj, gdy dni ciepłe się stają, gdy wzrastają zboża i łąki ścielą się kwieciem; gdy trelowi skowronka wtóruje słowik; gdy zakochani wymykają się, by służyć miłości. I tylko ja, smutny, nieszczęśliwy, żyję w tym więzieniu, w którym wiedziałem kiedy dzień wstaje i kiedy nadchodzi noc, jedynie dzięki ptaszynie, śpiewającej mi o brzasku. Zabił mi ją pewien kusznik, odpłać mu, Boże, moją krzywdę. ''''— ''fragment ''Romancy więźnia ''(„Romance del prisionero”); autor nieznany, tłumaczenie własne ** — (hiszp.) Aleksandrze, nie czuję się dobrze… *** — (hiszp.) Matko! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach